


Waking Up

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute boys, Gallavich, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, mumbles - Freeform, sleepy face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wakes up spooning Mickey and the two have lazy morning chit chat before falling asleep again,</p><p>another Fic a Day in May installment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Ian was slowly waking, he could tell that the light was flooding the room even through the smallest cracks in his eyelids. His back was cold but his front was warm and he could feel the hard lines of Mickey's back pressed against his stomach.

He opened his eyes slowly, smiling at the sight just under his line of vision. They trailed from Mickey's dark hair and down over his ear, following his own arm down to where his fingers were tucked between the letters on Mickey's knuckles. He let his thumb drag a little over his short fingers and let his lips brush the smooth skin on Mickey's shoulder.

He stirred a little under his touch, letting out a hint of a snore before he was back to still and silent.

Ian nuzzled the back of his head with his nose. He breathed in that scent that was inherently Mickey. He smelled of cigarettes and the sweat from the night before, he even had a hint of cologne still lingering about him. He slid his hand up Mickey's arm and down his side, feeling him squirm a little under the feather touch.

He grunted himself awake just as Ian was wrapping his arm over his stomach and holding him tightly against him.

"What fuckin' time is it?" He mumbled with a croak in his voice that didn't belong.

"Does it matter?" Ian asked, closing his eyes again. "You got somewhere to be?"

"Yeah," Mickey said.

"Oh really?"

"Doesn't mean I'm goin' anywhere though." He mumbled again and Ian just smiled.

They were pushing their bodies closer to one another, even with no air between them they still weren't close enough. It was like no matter how many parts of them that were touching it was never enough to sate them, they always wanted more.

"We could go get some breakfast?" Ian said quietly against the back of Mickey's ear.

"In a minute." Mickey said and Ian knew that it would probably be closer to lunch by the time they were up and about.

Mickey's hand had reached down to hold Ian's wrist and he considered rolling over to kiss him and start their usual morning routine of semi-conscious fucking and then showering until the water ran cold. Instead he let himself enjoy the feel of Ian's body covering his own, protecting him, holding him, making him feel like everything that they had been through was worth something.

"You got enough room there?" Ian asked drowsily.

Mickey nodded slowly and sighed. "So long as I ain't in danger of rolling off onto the floor then yeah."

"S'alright... I got you." Ian said, squeezing him tighter and Mickey grinned, his eyes still closed.

"Don't make me come back there." He said, pushing back into him a little.

"Come on then." Ian said and the two of them just chuckled to themselves before falling back into their semi-sleeping state, still locked in an embrace and their legs tangled up so tightly they should be worried about ever coming apart.

But they weren't. As far as either of them were concerned, they could just live there in that one sleepy moment and be content for the rest of their forever.


End file.
